jurrassic_wolrdfandomcom-20200213-history
Indoraptor
The Indoraptor was a new hybrid dinosaur that was created secretly by Dr. Henry Wu in the Lockwood Manor basement lab. Appearance Indoraptor is a hybrid similar to the Indominus rex. It's head resembles a Tyrannosaurus rex with a more pointed snout. Like crocodilians it sports rows of scutes along its back with thinner, smaller scales covering the body. It also bears feathers in the form of quills along the back of its head and dorsum. The overall build is very elongated with a very long tail and neck. Unlike any other Theropod in the franchise, it often runs on all fours. Behaviour The Indoraptor was dangerous, aggressive and hostile. Due to its advanced intelligence but lack of socialization it exhibits sociopathic and homicidal tendencies. Though Indoraptor had meant Maisie for the first time could have try to easily killed her but instead just stroked her hair to understand what she was to him. Even when he seems to be hunting her over her roof and he walked in the bedroom and reach out for her slowly possibly understanding she isn’t human could be the reason why he never meant to hurt her. History Creation It's unknown when exactly he was created, but states from the director that the Indominus rex rib bone used to create him being salvaged shortly after the events of Jurassic World and it being fully grown by 2018 imply it was sometime in late 2015 or early 2016 at the latest. Engineered in the old, updated laboratory under Lockwood Manor, it was created by Henry Wu after modifying the Indominus rex genome, sequenced from a rib bone recovered from the Mosasaurus lagoon. Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom incident (2018) The Indoraptor was first seen when he was trying to grab Maisie and brushes her hair. She screams and runs off, later locked in her room after running into Mills and demanding to know what the monster was. He was later brought out during the dinosaur auction as a means of showing off future concepts, but was originally not to be sold as he was just a prototype. After when several people wanted him however, he was sold much to Wu's chargin. But before that happened, Stiggy arrived and wrecked havoc in the auction room, Owen Grady following along and prevents them from selling the Indoraptor. Ken Wheatley decides to go get one of Indoraptor's teeth after seemingly tranquilizing the creature, before the Indoraptor reveals he was playing possum and rips his arm clean before killing him. Now free of his enclosure, he kills Gunnar Eversoll, two rich people (a woman and a man), as well as three mercenaries. He was later seen attacking the three main characters. He was seen running through the dark, before Franklin turned on the power. The Indoraptor attacks Owen, Claire, and Maisie, severely injuring Claire in the attack. He later goes for Maisie, before climbing onto the roof to get her. Before he can grab her, Owen was able to shoot the Indoraptor, before he fought Blue. After taking Blue out, he follows them to the glass roof. As he tries to attack them, Claire distracts him, which he makes some threaten calls to her. Before he can attack Owen, Owen slides causing the Indoraptor to break the glass. He nearly falls onto the Agujaceratops skull below but he gets back up. Before Indoraptor can attack Owen, Blue comes out and attacks the Indoraptor. The two clash while falling down, Blue manages to get the Indoraptor to get impaled by the Agujaceratops skull. Blue leaves the body inside the Lockwood Manor. Abilities The Indoraptor was stated to be the most dangerous creature that ever walked the planet. Granted this was mostly said to show him off to potential buyers but he is still a formidable monster. Strength and Combat The Indoraptor is significantly stronger than most medium-size theropods, being able to climb down vertically despite being well over a ton as well as being able to sprint at high speeds while carrying two adult men. It was proven to handle well against female raptor like Blue as he was able to toss her away from his feet. Dr. Wu stated that the Indoraptor we see (Nicknamed Hot Rod) was a prototype. Speed and Agility The Indoraptor can run at high speeds, despite being heavy on the front. It was what works on all four arms when accelerating, similar to a panther.It can run up to 25m per hour. Stealth and Camouflage His Stealth was greater than ordinary Velociraptor as it being colored of black to blend in the dark areas to ambush its prey. It was able to snatch a person without making much noise. Intelligence It's intelligence could be equally or bit higher then Velociraptor or the Indominus rex. He had shown that when it was hit by tranquilizer shots it went down though it was playing with its prey to lure him in to kill. Stamina and Durability Its durable body is able to take the attacks of Blue and bullets from Owen that had used though it was shown to get back up easily. Whereas a Velociraptor can be felled by a well-placed handgun bullet, the Indoraptor casually shrugged off high powered rifle fire to the point the bullets can be audibly heard dropping out of its hide. Senses and Echolocation He posses a great sense of smell being able to track Maisie in her room, from outside, while raining. With great vision to see in the dark for having night vision. It had the ability to find prey as it was possible to find Owen and the girls behind the glass. Climber Unknown if he able to stick walls but proven to be great climber but possibly from its sharp claws was able to hold on to walls. Jaw Strength It's jaws were able to take human arm off with little time as well as lift a full grown man off the floor. Most Likely Genetic Makeup Velociraptor, Indominus Rex (Tyrannosaurus rex, Giganotosaurus, Majungasaurus, Rugops, and Therizinosaurus), crocodilian (Deinosuchus) or Abelisaur (scutes and lack of gums), modern carnivoran mammal, most likely cat DNA (as seen climbing down upside down) and possibly human. Trivia * The translation of "Indoraptor" meaning "Indomitable Thief" is actually gramatically incorrect as while "Indominus-" does in fact mean "Indomitable", "Indo-" actually means "Indian" as in from the Asian subcontinent of the same name. Thus "Indoraptor" actually means "Indian Thief" or "Thief from India". * The Indoraptor is the only Theropod dinosaur to run on all fours in the franchise. This is likely a side effect of it being spliced with modern species. One possible candidate is human DNA influence as humans, as apes, ancestrally ran on all fours and are capable of still doing so with effort. Human or primate influence would also explain the pronated wrists and thumbs present on the Indoraptor's hands. *Indoraptor is the last hybrid in the entire trilogy, perhaps even the entire franchise. *The Indoraptor is worth over 20 million dollars. *There was originally going to be two Indoraptors before the main Indoraptor kills its sibling, but it was cut because it's similar to the story of the Indominus rex. *So far the Indoraptor is the only confirmed creature to be created specifically as a male. *The Indoraptor is the second confirmed creature to be created at Lockwood Manor, alongside an unnamed non-dinosaur cloned there in the 1980s before production moved to Isla Sorna with the first dinosaur being made (a Triceratops). *He is nicknamed "Ripper" by fans. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Hybrids Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Indoraptor Category:Males